


Introductions

by acercrea



Series: All Roads Lead to Milan [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Inter Milan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poldi meets Shaqiri at Inter Milan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a request from my queue and there is going to be at least one more in this series.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize; this is just for fun and is entirely fiction.

I pulled out my phone when I hear my text notification and smile when I see what Bastian has written. _Shaqiri is cool, but watch out for his assistant, Leigh. She seems quiet but she is a pistol._ He is always using old-fashioned phrases like this that can mean so many things. I drop my phone back in my training bag and grab a fresh shirt to put on.

“So, Podolski, what is the verdict after the first week? Is Milano treating you well?” Andrea Ranocchia asked as he started to change back into his street clothes.

“So far the city is good, I am having a great time, thanks. It is a bit of an adjustment, but I think by the time my loan is up I don’t think I will want to go back to London,” I told my new captain.

“That is the spirit. Did you hear the news about our new signing?” Ranocchia asked.

“Yes, I did. I have to admit I am excited that there is going to be another German speaker here. My Italian is ok and my English is pretty good, but I am much funnier in German,” I replied with a laugh, nudging him playfully with my shoulder.

“I disagree,” Ranocchia countered.

“What do you mean?” I asked, confusion furrowing my brow.

“You are very funny in English, Podolski,” he disagreed, nudging me back.

“Aha! I suppose you have a point. Still, it will be nice; I have never played on a team that had no other German speakers on it. Even at Arsenal I always had Per, then later Mesut joined up. It will be nice to have the Swiss man here,” I spoke, a smile on my face as I zipped up my bag.

“Ok, you still do not look happy. What do you miss most about London?” Ranocchia asked.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I am very happy,” I replied, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

“Mouth says yes, eyes say no. I am being serious, what are you missing?” Ranocchia insisted.

“Curry,” I blurted out without thinking it.

“Curry? Like the food?” Ranocchia asked for clarification.

“Yes. In London you can’t walk more than a block without passing a curry shop. You couldn’t try all of them if you ate nothing but curry for years and most of them are fantastic. When I have a hard day I go to a random curry shop and I try whatever the waiter recommends,” I answered.

“Perfect. I know just the place to cheer you up. My girlfriend and I will take you for curry,” Ranocchia spoke, shouldering his own bag and throwing an arm over my shoulder.

“No, I couldn’t possibly intrude on your time with your girlfriend,” I insisted.

“Stop being so German, in Italy everyone is family, especially here at Inter. So you are not intruding, you are having dinner with family. What do you say?” Ranocchia asked. When I hesitated he continued, “I insist. It would be rude to say no if I insist.”

“Fine, if you insist,” I conceded.

“Fantastic. I will drive and when we are done I will bring you back for your car,” Ranocchia spoke, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

***

“So, is there something wrong with you?” a voice I didn’t recognize spoke behind me in the locker room a few days later after practice, startling me a little bit as I thought I was the only one left.

“Danny, you can’t ask people that,” a female voice chided, accompanied by a slapping sound.

“Ow, L! What was that for?” the male voice questioned as I turned around, rubbing the back of his head.

“No, it is fine. Let me guess, Basti asked you to keep an eye on me?” I inquired as I recognized the man standing in front of me.

“He did, but that does not give Danny a reason to be rude,” the woman who I was guessing was the Leigh from Bastian’s text replied.

“Lukas Podolski. You must be Leigh,” I said, holding my hand out to her.

“Bastian is very chatty it seems. Yes, I am Leigh, and this idiot is Xherdan, but I am sure you knew that already,” Leigh responded, shaking my hand and stepping aside so Shaqiri could shake my hand as well.

“I am not an idiot, L. You have got to stop introducing me to people that way, eventually someone is going to believe you,” Shaqiri grumbled.

“I am so happy there are other German speakers here. I was about to go get dinner, do you want to join me?” I asked.

“We will have to do it another time, Danny has an interview and I have to meet the mover so that we have something to sleep on tonight. It was nice to meet you Lukas,” Leigh answered, pushing Shaqiri out the door.

“See you later,” I replied, shaking my head, thinking how adorable they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I finally finished something from my request queue! If you liked it leave me kudos, and if you really like it or you want to request a fic just leave me a comment. I respond to all of them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
